


Something New

by thedemigodrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, David - oc, M/M, Secret Santa Fic, Stalking, Violent Ex, assult, fluff at the end, ish, just physical, not sexual tho, some assult, stalking ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemigodrunner/pseuds/thedemigodrunner
Summary: Keith's ex is obsessed, but Hunk comes to the rescue





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, as a disclaimer, this is not a complete example of what to do when faced with assault, so please!!! do not take this as an example and solely base your actions on this fic. Yes- always get as much help as you can, it's not the survivor's fault, and if you see something happening to someone else step in, ask if they need help, get them and yourself to a safe place, but as I said before, this isn't a complete depiction of what to do in this situation

Sweat trickles down his back, making Keith shiver as he stabs into the practice droid. Another night of nightmares, another night of the phantom memories of family and love, another night of fantasies of everyone around him burning left Keith gasping for air and running straight to the gym and dojo that he and Shiro both run. After the three hours of being down here, Keith can finally feel the darkness of his thoughts recede into the depths of his mind, and as the droid dematerializes, he relaxes. The muscles in his shoulders and jaw no longer taunt, he heads to the showers and locks up the building quickly, trying to maintain the peaceful feeling in order to fall asleep. He waits to cross the street, humming a song that Pidge had sent him yesterday, when he spots his ex-boyfriend in the convenience store across the street.

 

_ Shit. It’s almost three in the morning, what the hell is he doing here? _

 

_ Oh, right. _ Keith reminds himself.  _ Probably a late shift at the hospital. _

 

Keith raises his hood and bolts across the street, desperately trying to pass unnoticed. But unfortunately his ex had just checked out and is now leaving, just as Keith passes the door.

 

“Keith! Hi!”

 

Keith freezes.  _ Fuck. _ He slowly turns around, a weak smile on his face. “Oh, hi David.” Memories from months ago flash before Keith’s eyes at the sight of the familiar face, a face that had been contorted with anger the last time he had seen it, and now things are soooo awkward.

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, how have you been?” David beams and wraps his arms around Keith in a hug that Keith does not return.  _ He must be happy. _

 

“I’m fine.” Keith breathes out as finally, finally David releases him.

 

“Yeah, what are you up to?” The friendly lilt to David’s voice remains.

 

“Oh not much. Work is the same. How are you?” Keith tries to change the subject, which  _ Oh thank goodness _ seems to work.

 

David’s face brightens more as he smiles. “Oh I’m pretty good. I got a promotion and higher salary now.” He smirks and winks at Keith.

 

“Oh, good for you.” Keith replies coolly.

 

“Yeah! I also-”

 

“Actually,” Keith intervenes, grimacing. “I should get going.”

 

“Okay sure.” David reaches out and squeezes Keith’s hand, waving as he leaves. “See you around.”

 

“See you.” Keith turns around and swiftly walks away, frowning at the lingering discomfort of David’s hand around his. Keith is not his boyfriend anymore, or even friend. Keith had blocked David’s number right after they had broken up. Even when dating, David never seemed all that friendly around people. But there had been something about David that made Keith go along with it, and Keith always trusts his instincts. Once a few blocks down, Keith jogs the rest of the way to his apartment, attempting to escape the night chill.

 

-

 

The rest of the week continues normally, teaching classes at the dojo, having dinner with Shiro, and staying up too late gaming with Pidge. On the weekend, Keith goes grocery shopping on Sunday as usual when it is less crowded. He stares at the fresh produce, struggling to decide what to get. Keith jumps as a hand lands on his shoulder and he is turned around, facing David, who smiles as his finger tips dig into Keith’s shoulder.

 

“Keith! Fancy seeing you here!” His smile splits the lower half of his face but does not reach his eyes.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Keith takes a step back, but the hand on his shoulder remains.

 

“You know I’ve missed you, actually.” David steps closer, grinning.

 

“We broke up for many reasons, David.” Keith glares and crosses his arms, proud of himself for keeping his voice steady.

 

“So what, baby, we can fix them.” David leans into Keith’s space, piercing Keith’s shoulder now.

 

“As if that worked out so well the last time.” There had been so many second chances given, too many. Keith leans away from him. “Please stop.”

 

David grips both of Keith’s shoulders now, holding him in place and his demeanor shifts. “You know...” He frowns. “I won’t give up on you, Keith.” He shakes Keith a little. “I got a better position now. I have more free time. I’ve changed, Keith. I’ll get you to see me. And once you do you’ll come back to me and we can be together.”

 

Keith’s eyes widen and he starts to shrink under David’s intense gaze. He starts to wiggle out of David’s iron grip just as a woman taps them both on the shoulders and asks if they could move so she can reach the green beans. David reluctantly releases Keith and Keith finally breathes.

 

_ Holy fuck. Bless you, woman. And green beans. _

 

“I’ll see you around, Keith.” David winks and walks off, apparently having declared enough. Mind reeling from the sudden switching of David’s behavior and shaken from the encounter, Keith dumps his grocery basket with the others and leaves the store, settling on take out for the week. When he gets home, he immediately calls Shiro and asks if he can come over tonight.

 

“Of course you can, Keith. Are you doing okay?” Shiro’s voice softens, laced with concern.

 

“Yeah,” Keith’s heart sinks a little, hating to lie to his adoptive brother. “I’m fine, I just wanted to hang out.”

 

“Okay, shall we make this a movie night too?”

 

“Sure, thriller? I can bring popcorn.”

 

Shiro chuckles. “Sounds good.” 

 

When Keith arrives at Shiro’s, his brother’s kindness and companionship relaxes Keith and takes the edge of off his encounter with David, but the interactions churn all the past emotions and insecurities that Keith had run from, that Keith had thought he’d conquered. Even as he sits on the couch with Shiro, blanket over their legs, popcorn between them, and eyes slipping closed, all Keith sees are flashes of David.

 

-

 

The muscles in his calves burn as Keith pushes his legs back against the foot rest, pulling the handle with his arms and maintaining a seated position on the seat of the rowing machine. The temperature of the workout room rises several degrees as Keith works his body to the limit, chasing away the flames in his nightmares that had engulfed his family before.

 

“Hey Keith, I’m gonna take off. Shiro’s not teaching right now so he has the front desk.” Pidge appears by the door to the gym portion of the building, swinging her keys around her finger. Keith pauses on the rowing machine. 

 

“Okay, sounds good.”

 

Pidge smiles at him and leaves. “Don’t work yourself too hard.” She calls over he shoulder.

 

“Sure mom!” Keith calls back, earning a snicker. Keith continues on the rowing machine, the monotonous sounds pulling his mind into another, more blank and more peaceful, world. He does not notice the body in front of him until there’s a hand on his stopping him from pulling back on the handle.

 

“Hey, Keith,” a voice whispers way too close to his ear. 

 

“David!” Keith jerks, immediately releasing the handle and jumping off the machine, eyes wide.

 

“It’s nice to see you here, Keith. I always loved watching you sweat.” Keith’s mouth twists in disgust, while David’s face holds no friendliness, only lust as he struts towards Keith. Memories of earlier times appear in Keith’s mind, of the blissful beginnings to their relationship, of the times that had Keith soaring, and then the times where Keith crashed. Keith stands there, bug-eyed and frozen, remembering the harsh words spewed at him whenever Keith was too slow or too fat or too weak during their relationship. Then David is in front of him, pushing Keith against the wall, a hand on his shoulder and another slipping up towards his neck.

 

_ Fuck Fuck Fuck Move Oh my God Move  _

 

“You’ve been working out a lot, haven’t you baby?” David smirks, his voice dripping with venom.

 

Keith remains silent, pressing his lips together in a thin line, attention draw towards the hand that begins to grip around his neck and the body pinning him against the wall now.--- _ Shit. _ He can still handle this, he can...everything is fine, he doesn’t have to keep involving Shiro with his problems, he doesn’t have to bother him, he can deal with this on his own, he just---The intensity from David leaches into Keith, freezing him with fear.  _ I reacted too late. _ Keith struggles against David, swinging his fist, but David catches it slamming it into the wall above him and pinning the other arm against him, leaving Keith to dread ever talking to David in that coffee shop. 

 

“Please stop it,” Keith grits out as his heart falls, knowing that he could never overpower David. A shadow falls over him and Keith closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

 

But it never comes. 

 

Suddenly David is crying out as his hands are ripped away from Keith’s body and he is thrown to the floor.

 

“Get away from him!” Keith’s savior shouts.

 

_ Oh THANK GOD _

 

David tries to stand. “Oh please, stay out of this! He totally wanted it!”

 

The stranger turns to Keith, noticing how Keith visibly shakes with fear, how his arms curl over himself, how he gulps for air. “Yeah, I don’t think so. Now get out of here and scram! Leave him alone and if I see you again!” The stranger shouts, “I’ll do way more than throw you across a room!” The stranger starts to advance on David, who quickly stands in surprise to run away from the hulking stranger. Once David is out the door, Keith falls to his knees, inhaling everything. Is he on a mountain? How come he can’t breathe?

 

The stranger kneels in front of Keith. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now. He’s gone. Just breathe. Breathe.” The stranger’s voice sounds melodic to Keith's rattled brain, and as the stranger talks, Keith’s heart slows. 

 

“Thank you.” Keith whispers without raising his head.

 

“No problem. I’m sorry you had to deal with that guy.”

 

“It’s fine.” Keith mentally repeats the words to himself.  _ I’m fine. I’m in control. _ “I’m… I’m sorry about that.”

 

“Uh, no offense, but that did not seem fine, and it’s no problem, I’m glad I was here. It’s not your fault you know.”

 

Keith tenses.  _ But… _ Though immensely grateful for the stranger’s intervention, Keith really did not feel like getting judged by this guy. “What are you doing here anyway?”

 

“I was lifting weights all the way in the back was about to leave when I came around the corner and saw you guys. But don’t think I don’t notice you trying to change the subject. My friend Lance does it all the time. You should try to get a restraining order on this guy or something. I don’t mean to pry, but do you need help? Do you-”

 

Keith raises his hand to stop the stranger. “I’m sorry, I know you’re only trying to help, but I really don’t want to do this right now.”

 

“Okay, I understand. I just… just be safe, okay?”

 

Keith finally lifts his head to see the stranger and is greeted by thick brows furrowed in concern and the most caring smile that he has ever seen. “Thank you.”

 

The stranger smiles even wider. “Do you want a hug?”

 

Keith hesitates, having just felt David’s acid touches. But the stranger had saved him and given him some space. “Uh, sure.” Keith opens his arms a little, and the stranger wraps around him, enveloping him in warmth. Keith melts into the hug a little, realizing how long it’s been since he’s had one. 

 

Then the stranger pulls away with a kind smile on his face. “Let me know if you need anything. I’m Hunk by the way.”

 

“Keith.” Now that Keith can fully focus on Hunk, he realizes that not only does Hunk have the warmest smile, but _damn, he’s cute too._

 

Hunk nods, “Nice to meet you, Keith.” Hunk helps Keith off the floor and they walk together towards the lobby. Apparently Hunk moved recently to the area and is becoming a regular at their gym. Shiro stands when he sees Keith expression, concerned. Keith explains what had happened in the fewest words possible, with Hunk interjecting a few times when Keith’s throat closes up.

 

“I never liked him.” Shiro’s grumbles. 

 

“Yeah,” Keith runs a hand through his loose bangs. “If only…”

 

Shiro shakes his head. “You couldn’t have known, Keith.”

 

“Yeah, it’s not your fault, man.” Hunk reiterates.

 

Keith crosses his arms. “I guess…”

 

“Well, I’ll have Pidge check the security cameras to see what car he’s driving and give it to the police… and for us to know too. He’s clearly stalking you.”

 

“Or he could just remember.” Keith mutters.

 

“Keith,” Shiro leans forward as his voice softens. “You know that one of the reasons you broke up with him was that he barely remembered you for you, how would he remember all this?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith grumbles. “You’re probably right.”

 

“I know that this is painful, but we need to something about it now before things become worse.”

 

Keith finds the floor tiling extremely interesting as he nods along to Shiro’s words.

 

“I even have a friend in the police department who can help you out. Her name’s Allura. She will listen to you and is very kind.” Hunk smiles at him with soft eyes, making Keith look away. “And…” Hunk looks down at the floor and raises his arm, scratching the back of his neck. “Here’s my number if you ever need anything.”

 

“Oh.” Keith stares at the piece of paper between Hunk’s fingers. “Thanks.”

 

Hunk smiles at him again and walks out. Keith watches him go.

 

“He seems nice,” Shiro says, slight smirk marking his face.

 

Keith frowns a little. “Yeah…” He remembers the protective stance and warm hug. A slight grin forms before he can stop it. “He was.”

 

-

 

After talking to Hunk’s connection at the police station, filing a report, and spending a week at Shiro’s, Keith finally begins to feel normal again as he steps into his stuffy apartment. He quickly opens the window to let the autumn breeze clear the air and unpacks his duffle. Towards the bottom, squished between his socks and toiletry bag, is the familiar slip of paper. Keith picks it up and rubs the paper in between his fingers, contemplating for the fiftieth time whether he should type the number into his contacts. Hunk had been so kind. Keith wants to talk to him again, yet...what if that kindness had been situational? And Keith doesn’t want to bother Hunk with this again. He has so much baggage. He doesn’t want to be a burden. Keith sighs, dropping the piece of paper onto his desk, and finishes unpacking his duffle. After a long shower, microwave dinner, and Netflix, the note lies on his desk, forgotten.

 

-

 

A few weeks pass, and Keith fortunately sees David only once the entire time, hanging around the café near his gym. A chill runs up Keith’s spine at the sight, but David never comes any closer, and according to their security feeds, it had only been that one day. Hunk had also stopped by that day in that same shop apparently, and had chatted with David until David ran out of the shop and into his car, driving away. Keith gave him a large discount on his membership as a subtle thanks. Besides that day, Hunk continues to exercise at their gym, though Keith has only exchanged a few shy smiles with him when stuck working the front desk. Every time Keith sees that warm smile, guilt sinks into him as he remembers the paper slip lost somewhere in the current vortex of his room, so Keith keeps his head down and avoids interaction.

 

Shiro places a hand on the desk, “Hey, Keith, let’s go out tonight.” 

 

Keith raises a brow, suspicious of the glimmer in Shiro’s eye. “For what?”

 

Shiro quirks his brow. “For what? Fun. C’mon.” He pats Keith’s arm, “It has been a while since we went out and did anything.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes, sighing. “Fine, where do you want to go?”

 

Shiro smirks. “You’ll see.”

 

Keith sighs more.

 

-

 

Shiro refused to tell Keith any information, so Keith is thoroughly shocked when he’s dragged to the front of a cutesy, quaint bakery instead of a club or bar like he had assumed. 

 

“Uhhh, Shiro?”

 

“Yes, Keith?” Shiro smirks, already opening the door.

 

“What are we doing here?”

 

Shiro turns. “We all know you have the biggest sweet tooth, Keith, what are you doing there?” 

 

Keith glares at the teasing, but relents. “Okay fine, but this better be worth it.”

 

Keith follows Shiro into the shop, and it immediately hit with the scent of fresh cupcakes and batter, causing Keith’s mouth to water.

 

_ Damn, this smells good. _

 

Keith observes the shop, taking in the open baking area, charming display window, chalkboard menus, topping jars, and distressed white furniture. Quiet music plays in the background, enveloping the shop with a warm atmosphere. Shiro finishes ordering while Keith still takes in the interior, marveling at the little details illustrating such care for the store. Shiro turns to Keith, winking and stepping back from the counter to reveal…

 

_ Oh. _

 

“Hey Keith!” Hunk greets with a warm smile, waving a little.

 

“Uh, hey Hunk,” Keith can’t help himself and smile back in response to Hunk’s glow.

 

“How’s it going? Anything you’d like in particular?”

 

“I’m, I’m doing okay. “I’ll have a green tea and uh...” Keith fumbles over the words, slightly panicked since hasn’t even read the menu yet but Hunk’s here, waiting for him to speak--

 

“Whatever’s your sweetest thing?” Keith cringes at his attempt, but Hunk doesn’t look fazed, smiling with a “Sure thing!” and going into the kitchen area. Keith’s shoulders cave in a little as he lets out the breath he had been holding. Shiro punches him in the arm as he snickers.

 

“You okay there, little bro?”

 

Keith glares at Shiro. “So this was your plan all along huh?”

 

Shiro shrugs. “A little, but Allura did recommend this place and you know how high her standards can be. I would’ve dragged you to check out this place anyways. Can’t say that I mind the bonus though.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Bonus?”

 

“Yeah,” Shiro chuckles. “Watching you squirm over a crush.”

 

Keith’s cheeks warm and he swats Shiro’s shoulder, trying to stop his laughter, which just makes Shiro laugh more. Hunk reappears before Keith can refute Shiro’s very wrong  _ or maybe a tad true _ claim, carrying two mugs and a plate with one of the largest cupcakes that Keith has ever seen.

 

“Alright, here’s an orange lavender tea, green tea, and a sugar vanilla bean cupcake, our most sweet item.” Hunk winks at Keith at the last remark, making Keith’s heart swoon without permission. Keith and Shiro pay for their order and sit at one of the small tables, sipping their tea and watching the foot traffic enter and exit the shop.

 

“Huh,” Shiro stares down at his mug. “I didn’t think that this would actually take this good.”

 

Keith’s brows furrow. “What?”

 

“I mean, I didn’t think that all the ingredients would lead to a good combination,” Shiro shrugs.

 

“Why did you order it then?” Keith watches as Hunk hands a child a mini cupcake to try for free, making the child smile and laugh.

 

“I wanted to try something new, you know?”

 

“Mm,” Keith hums his response, watching Hunk interact with the child’s parent now, refusing their offer to pay for the mini cupcake and making them smile as well. Shiro follows Keith’s gaze and counts as the second pass on his watch.

 

“72 seconds,” he says.

 

“Mm? What?” Keith asks, tearing his gaze away from Hunk.

 

Shiro smiles from behind his mug. “You’ve been looking at him for 72 seconds.” 

 

Keith’s eyebrows shoot past his bangs, hidden from view. “Oh…” He glances to the side… then back up to Hunk again, who smiles at him from the counter. Keith smiles back, and looks at his brother, who’s chuckling. “This is just so funny for you, isn’t it?”

 

Shiro shakes his head. “Nah, it’s nice actually.”

 

Keith’s glare softens as he sips his tea, letting the warmth spread through his palms.

 

“You should ask him out,” Shiro suggests, and Keith freezes. “Seriously, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you hung up on a guy like this, and he seems really nice.”

 

_ The last time would’ve been David… _ Keith shudders at the thought. Keith really doesn’t want a repeat of that fiasco, but then again, he’s had a while to heal from their breakup, and despite the recent assault, Keith knows that he could move on now… if only there was someone….

 

_ And there is someone _ , his brain helpfully supplies.

 

Keith sighs and sets his mug down. “Maybe you’re right..”

 

Shiro’s expression sobers. “Perhaps… but only if you feel ready, Keith.” Shiro looks into his eyes, searching, and Keith meets his gaze in conviction. 

 

“I think I am.”

 

Shiro smiles. “Then go get your man.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Alright, alright.” Keith stands from the table.

 

“I’m rooting for you!” Shiro cheers as Keith passes him, and Keith punches Shiro on the arm, quelling his antics. Thankfully, there’s enough people in the shop that Hunk probably didn’t hear.  _ That could’ve been embarrassing. _ Keith’s heart rapidly pounds in his chest, sending nervous sparks through his veins as he approaches the register. Hunk has a break in customers, a perfect opportunity to talk to him. Anxiety holds Keith in place, but he’s too close to back down now.

 

“Uh.. hey,” he weakly gains Hunk’s attention, and has a sunbeam directed towards him.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Hunk’s smooth voice clams some of Keith’s nerves.

 

“Um, so I was,” Keith stares at the counter, unable to look directly into Hunk’s chocolate eyes. “Uh, wondering if you’d like to go out sometime...with me.”  _ Dammit, wasn’t that supposed to be a question? _ Keith chances a look at Hunk’s face, which stares at him in shock.  _ Fuck. _

 

“Uh, or not..” Keith backtracks, but then Hunk is vigorously nodding. 

 

“No wait! Yes, yes! I’d love to go out with you Keith.” Hunk beams at Keith, pushing back Keith’s anxiety. “Sorry for the delay there.” Hunk nervously rubs his hands together. “I just wasn’t expecting that...Not in a bad way or anything! In a good way!”

 

Relief floods Keith’s veins as he smiles back at Hunk. “Yeah, I get it… Uh, so let’s exchange numbers this time, because I may have lost yours….Sorry.” Keith grins sheepishly. 

 

“Oh no problem! Sorry if it was too forward.” Hunk also grins sheepishly. 

 

“Oh, no, not all, I mean, since you did help me…” Keith stares at the counter again.

 

“Okay, I’m glad, I really didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or something.” Hunk also stares at the counter, and as they look back to each other at the same time, they smile.

 


End file.
